So Sick
by Hobie
Summary: In Tokyo, Han reminisces at an Israeli eatery. Han/OC


_Toyko, Japan a few weeks before the movie Tokyo Drift…._

He rode the Oedo line from Azabujuban station out to ShinEgota station in about 30 minutes. In no hurry, he walked the streets of Nerima, one of the 23 wards of Tokyo. Five minutes later, he came to his destination in an alley, Shamain which mean "from the sky" in Hebrew.

He went up the narrow stairs to the second floor locale which used to be a pub only. But the owner served falafel once a month and soon his customers clamored for more. The restaurant was cozy, dimly lit, and Israeli pop music played over a sound system. Hebrew art, photos, and posters lined the walls of the place, and he was warmly greeted by a server named Mordecai.

"May I sit in the corner?" Han Lue asked.

"Of course."

"Do you want the all you can eat vegetarian or meat special?" asked Mordecai.

"Meat," the other requested. "And a Maccabees beer."

"You've been here before?"

"No I haven't," Han said, "But it's been awhile since I've had Israeli food and they tell me this is the best place in Tokyo for it."

"Indeed," smiled Mordecai. "Once you come here and partake, soon you will want to visit Israel itself! Most locals do!"

"I've been to Israel," he said forlornly. A thousand memories rushed back instantly and he struggled to keep himself contained.

The place was filling up and Mordecai left to attend to other customers. Han took a swig of his beer and imagined Gisele sitting across from him. She would have liked this place and they would have come here a lot. If she were still alive.

He was brought the Shamaim soup, a tasty blend of carrots, onions, chickpeas in a tomato like broth as well as a basket of hot, soft pita bread. Next came the falafel which he smothered in Tzatziki sauce and even mixed it in the to die for tabbouleh salad of sweet tomatoes and chilly cool cucumbers.

Han took out his phone and carefully went to an album when they had gone to Israel. From excitedly browsing the Machane Yehuda Market in Jerusalem to floating in the Dead Sea, they had spent a month in her homeland which had gone by too fast.

Mordecai brought out juicy lamb shanks over basmati rice and lentils as well as kabobs and garlicky hummus and grilled chicken schnitzel.

"Is everything okay?" asked a voice in Japanese though her accent was Israeli.

Han looked up to see a young woman, dark hair in a ponytail gazing at him with tender eyes.

"It's delicious," he forced a smile.

"You look so sad," she stated with an empathic look.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Hey, you speak good Japanese."

"Thank you," she stated. "Are you Japanese?"

"I'm from the United States," he told her. "I'm Korean American."

"Have you had Israeli food there?" she switched to English just to impress him.

He shook his head. "Never had it until I visited Vienna actually, but then I ate it a lot in Israel,"

"I'm from there," she told him. "I'm Tal's niece. He's the owner My name is Leah."

Han had read that the owner was from Tel Aviv and his father was Japanese and his mother was Israeli. This girl didn't look Japanese, but that could explain how well she spoke it and that she had an interest in working in Japan.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm Han."

Even though he was having a simple conversation with Leah,the fact that she was Israeli and attractive reminded him only of losing Gisele and he missed her even more. His heart began to ache like crazy. The song in the background even made it worse. Having been with her for over six months day in and day out had changed him.

Leah excused herself to wait on other tables.

He ate in silence, trying to enjoy the food. Even though it was great, the reason it was special is because he always shared it with her.

"All done?" Mordecai came back to clear his plate.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Would you care for some mint tea or dessert?"

"No thanks, I'm full."

"Leah says you've been to Israel before," smiled Mordecai.

Ham saw her carrying a tray of food to another table.

"Are you two related?"

"I'm the owner's son, she's my cousin," he replied proudly. "She came all the way to work here for the summer, finished high school a year early but next year she's entering the army."

He settled up with Mordecai, finished his second beer then quietly left.


End file.
